Sonic: Mega Drive Reborn
by FanManDX
Summary: As a response to the cancellation of Sonic: Mega Drive - Overdrive, I plan on rewriting the story, while adding some fresh elements to it. I did not, repeat NOT, make the cover art on my own. I also own nothing except for a little surprise that will come into play later.


Prologue - Recap

Planet Mobius, a place where antropomorphic live in peace and harmony. On this planet, there are legendary gemstones called the Chaos Emeralds, which will give power to those that bare them. The evil scientist, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, has tried a few times to use the Emeralds for his evil plans, only to be foiled by the greatest Freedom Fighter on Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog.

First, Eggman tried to take over Sonic's home of South Island by encapsulating the local Mobini into killer robots called Badniks, and tried to track down the island's six Chaos Emeralds in order to take over Mobius. This, however, resulted in failure, as Sonic was able to free the Mobini, gather the Emeralds first, defeated the doctor, and restore peace to South Island.

Later, Sonic went to Never Lake to check out the annual arrival of Little Planet, only to see that Eggman had not only beat him to the idea, but chained the planet to a mountain side. Sonic went a head to save Little Planet from Eggman's clutches. During his travels, he happened to come across a pink female hedgehog named Amy Rose, whose fortune said that she would met her "destined hero" there, and as destiny would have it, after Amy was kidnapped by Metal Sonic, Eggman's latest creation, Sonic journeyed across Little Planet to find Amy to be sure she doesn't get hurt, while along the way, collecting the seven Time Stones, and smashing robot generators to create a Good Future for Little Planet, untill he made it to Metalic Madness, where Metal challenged him to a race while Eggman blasts the racecourse down with his laser. In the end, Sonic beat Metal Sonic, saved Amy, defeated Eggman, and generally freeing Little Planet, which later dissapeared.

However, Dr. Eggman wasn't done yet, as he would later retreat to West Island, after hearing of a seventh Chaos Emerald, a perfect opportunity to power his new device, the Death Egg. Sonic, with no time to waste, went on his plane, the Tornado, and flew over to West Island, in hopes to find this new Chaos Emerald, plus the other six first. Along the way, he met a yellow two-tailed fox named Miles Prower, which Sonic later decided to call him Tails, due to the fact that the fox can fly using his two tails. Tails was able to keep up with Sonic, so he tagged along to help collect the Emeralds, and destroy the Death Egg. By collecting all seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can turn into Super Sonic. He eventually made it to the Death Egg, in which Eggman faced him in his Death Egg Robot. In the end, Sonic prevailed, and the Death Egg was stroke out of orbit.

Later on, Sonic and Tails discovered that Angel Island, nicknamed the "Floating Island" by many mobians due to it floating in the sky, has suddenly fallen into the ocean due to the Death Egg crashing there, so the two went to check it out, with the Chaos Emeralds in hand, only for the island's sole guardian, Knuckles the Echidna, to ambush them and knock the Chaos Emeralds out of Sonic. Knuckles was under the delusion that he was trying to steal the Master Emerald, the artifact that keeps Angel Island afloat, and that Eggman wants to stop him, so he snatched the Chaos Emeralds and hid them. As they progressed further, Knuckles triggered every trap he can to stop our dynamic duo, Sonic and Tails made it to the Death Egg's Launch Base, and immediately got to work to stop the Death Egg from launching again, and for a while, they succeeded, however, that wasn't all. When they got to Mushroom Hill Zone, they discovered that the Chaos Emeralds reacted to the Master Emerald, currently in Hidden Palace Zone, and turned into Super Emeralds. As Sonic went throught the last of the island and gathered the Super Emeralds, he was faced off against Knuckles, who has lost the battle. When it was revealed the Eggman was after the Master Emerald all along, Knuckles tried to get it back, only for Eggman to shake him off. Realizing that he's been fooled, Knuckles made amends with Sonic in order to stop Eggman. After a battle against Mecha Sonic in Sky Sanctuary, Sonic went after Eggman to confront him one last time. Even with the Death Egg permanently out of commission, Eggman made a last ditch effort to get rid of the blue blur, only for Sonic to transform into Hyper Sonic thanks to the Super Emeralds, and defeated Eggman once more. Once Sonic was done, he put the Master Emerald back in its place and flew back to West Island, knowing that Dr. Eggman has finally been defeated...

...or so he thought...

* * *

 **This is my very first entry to a reboot of Archie Comic's Sonic: Mega Drive Trilogy, which unfortunately ended in a cliffhanger after it was confirmed that the supposed third entry, Overdrive, was canceled, with the only remains being a front cover, and a synopsis.**


End file.
